To:ccullen
by hdurgan07
Summary: Bella Swan was after a project partner but instead finds professor of music, Carlisle Cullen. How does a love start when the people are an ocean apart? When things in her life go wrong can he help her through? All human.
1. Chapter 1

To:ccullen

From:bswan

Sent: September 10, 2:34pm

Subject:Pen pal project

Hello! My professor has set up with yours to do this project. Well supposedly anyway he's kinda scatter brained so I wouldn't be shocked if he didn't. I haven't done something like this since I was in pig tails so bear with me yeah?

My name is Bella Swan. I just turned 21 and I'm a senior at Udub. I'm finishing up my degree in English and composition. I know it's kinda boring but I love to write. I'm from a small town called Forks here in Washington. I lived with my dad who is the town's police chief so I got away with about nothing in High School. I have a part time job at the coffee shop on campus with my best friend Alice. She's also my roommate and is a crazy hyperactive pixie. And now I'm rambling.

So Professor Banner said the purpose of this exercise was to speak to someone from another country who will become our proofreader for a paper we are writing on the country. Plus some "international socialization." I'll be honest, I'm not really looking forward to this project. I don't much like socializing with people here and being forced to kinda sucks. Don't take this personally. It's just my personality. Hopefully I haven't scared you off. Hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Bella

~*tcc*~~*tcc*~

Carlisle Cullen reads the email again baffled by how it ended up in his hands. He was not a student or anyone in the English department. He was a professor of music for the prestigious University. He chalks it up to a mistyped email address. Something about the email made him pause. She was different there was no doubt about that. He finds himself replying to the message.

 _There's something about you Miss Swan._

 **Here's the prologue to my new story! I'm really excited about this one.**

 **What are you thinking so far?**

 **Hayley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

To:bswan

From:ccullen

Sent:September 10, 4:58pm

Subject:re Pen pal project

Dear Miss Swan,

I believe there has been some confusion. I know nothing of this project you speak of. I am actually a Professor here not a student. Perhaps a typo? While I am unable to provide the proofreading you spoke of I'd be glad to help you with any culteral questions you may have.

I believe I should introduce myself as you did. My name is Carlisle Cullen. My age? Well I'm old enough ;) I teach music appreciation and theory. I grew up in London with my parents and brothers. I love my job but in my free time I enjoy playing football (or soccer to you) with my brothers and my mate Garrett. I also love playing the piano and on occasion the guitar.

I do hope your project goes well and this issue gets sorted.

Sincerely

Carlisle Cullen

Professor of Music

Oxford University

~*tcc*~~*ttc*~

I read over the email again before pulling out the slip that Professor Banner had given me.

 **ccallen**

I had mixed the A with a U leading me to this polite professor. After sending my message to the correct address, I come back to the email from Professor Cullen. I can't decide if his offer to help was real or simply manners. He introduced himself which he didn't have to do. In fact, he didn't have to message me back. He may have saved my grade. Going with my gut I replied.

To:ccullen

From:bswan

Sent: September 11, 9:14am

Subject: thank you

Professor Cullen,

Thank you for letting me know of my error. I did, in fact, mistype the email address. You may have just saved my grade. For that I'm am eternally thankfully. I appreciate the offer to help with any cultural questions. It was a sweet gesture.

Professor of Music huh? Sounds interesting. I've never been musically inclined but enjoy most genres. It's a rare thing for people my age to like composers like Debussy. It gets me some weird looks sometime. You say you're "old enough" hmmm that makes me wonder ;)

Anyway thanks for everything.

Bella

~*tcc*~~*tcc*~

After I send the email I realize how flirty that sounded. _He's probably in his 50's, married with 2.5 kids Bella._ I shake off the thought figuring I won't hear back from him anyway. A quick glance at the clock says I'm gonna be late. After pulling on my Chucks, I grab my backpack and rush out the door.

Once safely in the bus to campus, I settle into a seat. I finish a few rounds of Candy Crush before I reach campus. A few hours of class later finds me in a campus cafe waiting for my crazy roommate. She bounces through the door with our friend Rosalie in tow.

"About time bitches. I'm hungry." I great them. Alice flips me a perfectly manicured finger as she sits down. She truly is a pixie standing at 5 feet with a short black bob and bright blue eyes.

"Whatever Bella. Rose and I are right on time." Rose settles in next to her flinging a strand of long blond hair behind her. She truly could be a model with her flawless skin, unique blue violet eyes, and 5'11" height. Instead she hangs out with Alice and I. I'll never understand why.

"Hows classes going B." Rose asks after we order.

"Good I guess." I explain to them the mix up on the email. As I explain that how I sounded in my latest message they bust out laughing. "Oh my God Bella, Why?" Alice asks. "Has it been that long since you got laid that you hit on strangers?" I throw at napkin at her.

"It's only been 4 months since Jake." Jacob was my ex boyfriend. We had been together for 3 years. There was no other way to explain it, I simply fell out of love. He was what I needed years ago but not now. He was still all about the parties, alcohol, and drunk sex. I had outgrown that. He still hated I left him but I knew it was the right thing.

Our conversation soon turns to Alice's new boyfriend Jasper. He was a transfer from Texas and Alice was smitten at first sit. I was the only single one right now. Rose had been with her man Emmett since High School. We agree to all hang out over the weekend to get to know Jasper more. I head off after lunch, hitting one last class before heading home.

I sit in front of my computer wondering if Professor Cullen wrote back. I'm disappointed to not see a new email. Curiosity gets the best of me as I type his name into Google. A few articles pop up about awards he has won for his music. There's a picture with one article that stops me in my tracks. _Oh my._ Expressive bright blue eyes capture me from behind long lashes. Blond hair is perfectly groomed. His jaw line begs to be licked. _He's a beautiful man._

My trance is interrupted by the ding announcing a new message. It's from him

To: bswan

From: ccullen

Sent: September 11, 4:13 pm

Subject: you're welcome

Miss Swan,

Please call me Carlisle. I hear enough Professor Cullen all day. I'm glad you got everything sorted out.

Yes I can say my job is very interesting. It's intriguing to watch someone learn to appreciate new music. It is rare to see someone your age who truly enjoys someone like Debussy. You are different Miss Swan in a good way. I won't let you wonder about my age too long. I am 36 which is definitely old enough.

It's late here but I hope to hear from you again soon. Your messages have made my days more interesting.

Carlisle

 **FF keeps cutting out my email addresses. Just know these are school emails they are currently using. I have no beta so forgive my mistakes.**

 **Reviews = love :)**

 **Hayley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers. Let's dive in**

I'm beyond confused by the way he talked to me. It was almost like he was flirting but that couldn't be right. He's an attractive man with a wife no doubt. While I continue to ponder this my email dings again.

 _Bella,_

 _I'm rereading my last message and realize how forward I seem. For that I apologize. You are a breath of fresh air right now. I will understand if you decide to end our correspondence._

 _Carlisle_

Huh. He seems nervous but why. I couldn't understand why he would want to talk to me so badly. However I didn't want our conversations to end yet. However since its no longer a school thing, I decide to answer him back from my personal account.

 _Carlisle,_

 _I don't want to stop talking to you. You're pretty cool for an old man from what I can tell ;) this is my personal email. Since I don't imagine our conversations will be school related, I hope this is ok._

 _I do want to confess I may have googled you. You've had an amazing career. You obviously rock at what you do. You are easy on the eyes too if I may say so. How about a game of 20 questions? Let us get to know each other?_

 _1\. What's you favorite color?_

 _Mine right now is blue._

 _2\. What's your favorite food?_

 _I'm a sucker for good Chinese._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Bella_

I finish and send it before getting ready for work. I love my job at the coffee shop. However I prefer to work with Alice. She is insane and helps the night go so much faster. After a long 6 hours, I get home and crash. My dreams are filled with blue eyes and a smooth accent.

~*tcc*~~*tcc*~

I wake up late thankful I don't have classes on Fridays. Alice is at class but left me some coffee and bagels. _Thank you Alice._ I take my breakfast back to my room and boot up my laptop. I'm delighted to see that Carlisle had indeed replied to her email.

 _Bella,_

 _I'm delighted to hear you would like to continue our chats. I am slightly embarrassed to hear you have searched for me. I'm rather. . .modest about my achievements. I'm assuming you've seen a photo as well? Would be fair for myself to see one of you right? No pressure but I'd love to see the girl who has kept me distracted._

 _I could go for 20 questions._

 _1\. My favorite color is blue as well. The blue skies always lift my feelings I feel._

 _2\. While I do love Chinese, i love a good pizza more. Preferably I like it with extra everything._

 _For you:_

 _3\. Are you a morning or a night person?_

 _I'm more of a morning person myself. The sunrise here is breathtaking._

 _4\. You've never mentioned before if you had siblings, so you?_

 _I have 2 brothers both younger. Edward is 34 and also teaches music here. Peter is 29. He's a detective with the local police._

 _Awaiting your reply,_

 _Carlisle_

I'm all smiles when I finish his email. He's so sweet and seems to be as attached to me as I am to him. I eagerly answer.

 _Carlisle,_

 _You are correct in the fact I've seen a picture. I'm still in disbelief of your age. There's no way you are 36. You don't look it. It's fair enough and I've attached a picture. It's from a dinner I had with my friends. They made me dress up. So beware I don't always look this good ;) I prefer ripped jeans and a hoodie any day. On to the questions_

 _3\. I'm a night owl . I'm easily up until 3am some nights. It's relaxing for me._

 _4\. I am an only child. My parents divorced when I was young. I lived with my dad after that and he didn't remarry until recently. Well I suppose I have 2 step siblings now. My step mom has a daughter my age and a son a year younger._

 _Hmm let's see._

 _5\. What's your favorite genre of music?_

 _If I had to make a choice I love just plain classical piano. It's simple and can convey so much at the same time._

 _6\. I feel like I should've asked this earlier. Are you single?_

 _I am. And I'm royally embarrassed right now._

 _Talk soon_

 _Bella._

 **Im so sorry for the wait and shortness of this chapter. The sickness will not leave my house and my sweet boy has come down with hand foot mouth disease. He caught it from my husband who has been sick as well. So again sorry.**

 **Reviews = love**

 **Hayley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter? I think yes. Hold on til the end.**

I'm extremely nervous after sending the message. What if he really is married? If he is, I can't talk with him anymore. While it's been innocent, I don't see it staying that way. I won't be the other woman.

I lay around doing some laundry and dishes until 2. Sighing I get ready for work doing my best to avoid checking my email. If he answers back the way I feel he could there's no way I'm getting through even a short shift.

I clock out relieved at 8. I was asked to help train a new girl tonight. Jessica was a stereotypical blonde. How she even got hired was beyond me. One can only explain the difference between drip coffee and espresso so many times. The apartment is empty when I return. I find a note from Alice saying she'd be with Jasper. She also reminds me we are getting together the next night. _I hope you're prepared Jasper._

I heat up some leftover Chinese food before deciding it's time to check for a response from Carlisle. I'm surprised to find two.

 _Bella,_

 _You are breathtaking. I can only imagine you are even more so in sweats. I guarantee you I am 36. I'm humbled you think otherwise._

 _5\. I admit your choice makes you more intriguing. While I am partial to piano, I admit I'm more modern in my choice. I believe you call the genre "adult contemporary." Which only shows my age._

 _6\. I fear my answer to this may frighten you away. While I am in the middle of a divorce, I am technically married. We are legally separated. She and I have drifted apart since a tragedy. She miscarried at 12 weeks and nothing was the same after. I couldn't make her happy anymore and we have parted ways amicably. I'll always love her but not the same._

 _So my question to you is this dear Bella._

 _7\. Can you accept that?_

 _Waiting anxiously,_

 _Carlisle._

The next email was sent 12 hours later.

 _Bella,_

 _I worry I have scared you away. It hurts to think that. I know we barely know each other. I'm confused by my feelings. Please don't run beautiful. I fear I couldn't take it._

 _Carlisle_

The second note worries me. It sounds little like himself. Is he intoxicated? I don't understand why a delay in response would send him to drink. _Is he unstable?_ I respond to him worried about how he feels.

 _Carlisle,_

 _Your last message has me concerned. Had you been drinking? I hope you're okay so I can kick your ass for scaring me._

 _7\. No I'm not scared. As long as you are truly divorcing and are true about your feelings, I don't want to stop talking with you._

 _Please respond quickly so I know you're okay._

 _Bella._

I toss and turn all night worried about the person who had been invading my dreams. I finally get up as the sun rises. I nervously open my email to see a response.

 _Bella,_

 _There's no amount of apologies I could say to feel better about how I acted. I was drunk. I went to a bar with my mates. I overdid it and spilled about you to them. The alcohol in no way helped my feelings. I do feel a connection with you. However I am not as. . .desperate as I seemed._

 _I'm so sorry Bella._

 _Carlisle_

It was sent not 20 minutes before so I quickly typed a response.

 _Carlisle,_

 _Are you still on?_

 _Bella_

I'm relieved to receive a response a minute later.

 _Yes I am. Could we take this to Skype? We don't have to video just chat?_

 _-C_

He seems to have read my mind. I quickly add the screen name at the end of the message.

 _ **Ccullen- Hello Bella.**_

 _ **Bswan- Hello Carlisle :) How are you feeling this morning?**_

 _ **Ccullen- Hungover but well enough I'd let you kick my behind as you said**_

 _ **Bswan- You would deserve it. You weren't yourself and it worried me.**_

 _ **Ccullen- I know. I really am sorry.**_

 _ **Bswan- I know. I forgive you so let's move on from it yes? What are you up to today?**_

 _ **Ccullen- Saturday are a lazy day for me. I clean, do laundry, grocery shop. What about you love?**_

The term of endearment makes my heart flutter. When had I turned back into a teenager?

 _ **Bswan- Normally I work but I'm lucky enough to have the day off. So I'll be doing much of the same. I also have plans with my friends tonight.**_

 _ **Ccullen- If you plan on drinking tonight I'd avoid emailing while drunk. Lol.**_

I laugh at this loudly which gains the attention of my roommate who is doing the walk of shame towards her room. "Bella you know it's like 8am right? Why are you up?"

I was busted so I go with honest. I tell her the story about Carlisle. She listens before going with one of her favorite sayings. "Whatever makes you happy Bell. I'd answer him though he's getting anxious." I look to see the screen had a few new messages.

 _ **Ccullen- Too soon?**_

 _ **Ccullen- Bella?**_

 _ **Bswan- I'm here my roommate came in give me a moment.**_

Alice just gives me a grin before walking towards a shower. I know this conversation isn't over.

 _ **Bswan- Okay I'm back.**_

 _ **Ccullen- Welcome back. How do you feel about starting a new game of questions?**_

 _ **Bswan- Sounds like fun. You first.**_

 _ **Ccullen- Lets start easy. Cats or Dogs?**_

We spend the next hour getting to know each other. We bond over shared likes. He and I both love a good horror movie and have a sweet tooth. We discuss our first kisses, his being worse. He tried to be smooth and dip the girl. Instead he only ended up hitting her head against the brick wall of the school. I laugh at this before asking if he's improved since then.

 _ **Ccullen- I don't know. Why don't you come find out ;)**_

There was no doubt he was flirting with me and my face turns bright red.

 _ **Bswan- I'd love to.**_

 _ **Ccullen- What you do to me sweet girl. I hate to end the conversation here but my brother just tested me. He needs my help. Talk again soon?**_

 _ **Bswan- I can't wait.**_

 **A little flirting and a little drama. Carlisle's first kiss is actually mine. He whacked my head against a brick wall trying to be fancy. I still dated him for 2 years lol.**

 **Enjoying the story? Let me know!**

 **Hayley**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back my lovely readers. Enjoy!**

I do a final check on the lasagna in the oven before setting the bread and salad on the table. Somehow I got volunteered to make dinner for our "Meet Jasper" night. Truth was I wasn't surprised, no one else could cook. The other four were in the living room talking. It seems like Japser was fitting in well. "Hey Bells. How much longer? I'm starving!" Emmett hollers at me. He gives me a boyish grin complete with dimples. Emmett was a big guy 6'6 and full of muscle. But he has a sweet face, blue eyes and brown curls. A teddy bear in disguise is the best way to describe him.

"You're always starving Em. Ten more minutes won't kill you." I reply. I hold up a bottle of wine silently asking the girls if they want some. Alice and Rose nod and I pour 3 glasses. The boys had already found our beer stash.

Dinner goes well and we jokingly vote Jasper into the group. He was fun but full of manners that no doubt his Momma taught him. I could see why Alice found him attractive. His blue-gray eyes and chin length blonde waves were appealing no doubt. My mind wonders to another's blonde hair and I'm quickly pulled from the thought by Alice.

"So Bella, ready to talk about why you were up so early?" She says, eyes full of mischief. I raise an eyebrow at her and respond with a nope. Sadly my blush betrays me and I'm pressured into talking about him by everyone but Jasper. _Brownie points to the newbie._

I sigh and talk of our continued correspondence. Rose and Alice oooh and aaah while the boys sneak off to watch what sounds like football. "He sounds like a nice guy Bell but what if he's got a beer gut and is bald." Rose asks.

Shaking my head, I pull out my phone to pull up the picture I had found. "Damn girl, you need to jump that." Alice bounces up and down in excitement.

"He lives in England Alice. Remember?" I say. "Anyway I'm comfortable just chatting for now."

We watch a movie to end the night before I find myself alone. Alice left with Jasper again. I bum around on Facebook while relaxing for bed. Curiosity gets the best of me and I look to see if Carlisle has one. I find it easy enough. His profile picture makes my stomach flip. He looks relaxed and casual in a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans. The only picture I've seen he was dressed up. He's got his arm around another guy smiling wide. I click the picture to see the other guy is tagged as Edward Cullen. Damn good genes run in the family.

My finger holds over the "Add friend" button. I decide against it for the time being. But have no shame in saving a couple pictures, including a vacation picture. It looks like he's somewhere tropical, wearing only board shorts. He works out no doubt. Lightly defined abs and pecs draw my eye along with the strip of light hair running down from his navel. His arms look nothing like Emmett's but are strong. I picture him carrying me in a house. Shaking my head, I clear my thoughts. The clock shows the late time and I settle into sleep.

I wake up the next morning to memories of kisses and caresses. My dreams were vividly about a sweet foreign professor. I eagerly reach for my laptop to see if I have a message. I breakout into a smile as I see one.

 _Bella,_

 _I enjoyed our conversation yesterday. Being Sunday, I wondered if you had time for another? I'll be on my computer today grading papers. . .if you wanted to talk._

 _Carlisle_

I take care of some needs and grab some coffee and a muffin. I settle on the couch noticing Alice had yet to arrive home. _I might need a new roommate soon._ I log into Skype and have a message before I can get to his name.

 **Ccullen- good morning beautiful**

My heart skips a beat at his greeting.

 **Bswan- morning? yes. beautiful? not so much. I'm rocking some major bedhead**

 **Ccullen- I'm sure you are beautiful even with bedhead. How was your night?**

 **Bswan- Good. We got to know Alice's new boyfriend. He's nice. What about you?**

 **Ccullen- I helped my brother Edward move to his new place. His flatmate got married so he decided it was time to buy a house. He paid for the pub afterwards.**

 **Bswan- Bet you're feeling pretty sore then. But hey free beer.**

 **Ccullen- Sore is about right. But I'll survive.**

 **Ccullen- I was wondering something if you say no it's fine.**

 **Bswan- ?**

 **Ccullen- Could we video chat? I'd love to actually see you.**

 **Ccullen- Feel free to say no.**

I freeze staring at the screen. I'm dying to see his face, make him smile, feel closer. However looking down and running a hand through my hair, makes me scream no. In the end I compromise.

 **Bswan- Give me 15. Then I'd love to.**

 **Ccullen- Go tame your bedhead love. I'll be here.**

I chuckle knowing he sees right through me. I rush to shower and dry my hair. Pulling on a v neck tee and some jeans, I'm back in front of the laptop 18 minutes later. I take a deep breath before hitting the call button. He accepts and I'm face to face with a Greek God. His blonde hair isn't styled but looks good messy. Like his had been running his fingers through it. His blue eyes are bright seeing down to my core. A white t-shirt covers his chest and a grin covers his face.

"Hello there beautiful." A smooth British accent fills my ears and I'm done for. A blush covers my face as I wave. I cover my face to hide the blush as a soft laugh comes from the speaker. "Now where did shy Bella come from? C'mon love, let me see those eyes." I put my hands down looking at him. His smile returns. "So beautiful." He whispers.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself Carlisle." I slap my hand over my mouth as he laughs again.

"Thank you." I'm not ashamed to say I get lost in his eyes for a few minutes. He lets me just sit and stare. There's a connection no doubt. But this is going to be difficult.

Finally I start talking and we talk for the next 2 hours. I loved seeing his face light up as we discuss music. He loved his job and showed it. We discuss my classes and job and he listens to my rants about picky customers. He never looks bored or uninterested. He's captivated by what I say and I am too.

I reach to stretch my back after sitting for so long. A soft groan over the computer makes me look down. A sliver of skin is showing and Carlisle is staring looking bothered. I quickly drop my arms my face feeling warm. He swallows before he speaks. " I apologize Bella. I just. .I can't. ." He debates for a moment. "You're gorgeous." He pops out before sitting back in his chair. He seems to debate himself as emotions roll over his face.

"Carlisle?"

He sighs and looks at me. "Can you feel it love? That there's something here? I've known you a couple days and I never want you to leave." His face shows nothing but honestly and vulnerability.

"I feel it." His eyes light up at my confession.

"Thank God."

 **Confessions and shirtless Carlisle. Can't get better.**

 **Show me some love and hit that nifty review button ;)**

 **Hayley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for some tissues.**

His face mirrored the relief in mine. It was there out in the open, our feelings. We didn't now what it was but we were going to figure it out. If I was honest I was scared. It'd been mere days and I was attached. His face and his voice drew me in. What he said kept me there.

"Love?" His soft voice pulls me back to reality. "Are you alright?"

I give a slight nod. "This is just. . .overwhelming. I'm not sure what to think."

Carlisle looks at me with understanding. "I get that. For now we can just continue as we have been. Get to know each other?"

I agree and the feelings are pushed aside for more questions. He asks about my mom who I've barely mentioned.

"Renee is, well to put it nicely, not mother material. It's one of the reasons she and my dad divorced. She couldn't handle being a mom and still can't. I get random calls or cards but that's it." I shrug. "I have my dad and step mom so I'm okay with it."

"Thats still sad you didn't have a mum growing up." Carlisle adds.

"I'm use to it." The conversation comes to an end when I realize I have to get ready for work. We are saying good bye when he looks disappointed. I raise an eyebrow asking what wrong.

"I'm simply wishing you were here. A kiss on your sweet lips would be my preferred goodbye love." Red spreads across my cheeks.

"I'd prefer that too." We finally say our goodbyes and I head to work.

Today is a long shift for me much to my dismay. The afternoon goes well. Around 7pm the door opens. I'm in the back and holler a greeting while rushing up front. I trip over my own feet and tumble. _Smooth Bella._

"Are you alright?" A voice asks.

"Ugh yeah. I'm perpetually clumsy." I answer getting up looking at the source of the voice. It's a guy about my age. He's good looking but not my type. Dark hair is fashionable styled above green eyes. His mouth is up in a smirk. He's wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Bad boy wannabe is my guess. "How can I help you?"

"Large vanilla latte please." I ring in his order and get to work.

"My name is Alec. What's yours?" He asks as I fix his drink.

"Bella." I offer. I hand him his drink and he slips a bill into the tip jar.

"Whatcha doing tonight Bella? I was heading to a party want to join me?" He puts on what I'm guessing he thinks is a sexy expression. I hold back a laugh.

"No thanks. I have a boyfriend." My mind drifts to Carlisle. While he wasn't technically my boyfriend, he filled my head which to me was close enough.

Alex doesn't take the hint however and slips me some paper with an address and phone number. "In case you change your mind." He gives me a wink and walks out. The paper joins the other trash as my replacement walks in. I'd never been more grateful to leave.

An email from Carlisle awaits me when I get home.

 _Love,_

 _Just a note hoping your night went well. I'm headed to bed as I teach early tomorrow. I can't wait to talk again._

 _Carlisle_

I smile at the note. He's so sweet it seems unreal. I write a quick note back for him to see when he rises

 _My night went fine except for a guy who doesn't get the point. He asked me out but I said I had a boyfriend. I hope that's alright. We never talked about it. So yeah. I can't wait to talk again_

 _Bella_

The morning comes too soon but a message from Carlisle makes the day move quickly.

 _You can call me whatever you want love. I am yours as I hope you are mine -C_

 _Yours. -B_

~*tcc*~~*tcc*~

It's been a month since I'd claimed Carlisle and he claimed me. We speak daily through email and video calls. He surprises me by having flowers sent to my place one morning. I ask why and he simply says "Because." with a shrug. His divorce finally goes through and I'm relieved by this. Even being separated, I still felt like I was the other woman for a time.

Today had been a normal day. Classes went smooth and I had just gotten home when my phone rings. I recognize the number as local to my hometown of Forks.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella Swan?" A voice asks. It sounds thick like they are fighting crying.

"Yes this is her." I say warily.

"This is Officer Noah Franklin from the Forks P.D." He says. My heart tightens and my breathing gets shallow.

"What happened to my dad." I say. "What happened to him."

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan. Charlie was shot in a robbery. He. He didn't make it."

The phone drops from my hand as the apartment door opens. Alice and Rose walk in as I begin to sob. Alice runs to me as Rose grabs my dropped phone to talk to the Officer. I hear her cry and tell Alice what she was told. The room goes black and silent as I hit the floor.

~*tcc*~~*tcc*~

I wake up in my bed a couple hours later. I stumble into the living room towards the quiet voices. Rose is gone and Alice is sitting in front of my laptop on the couch.

"How is she?" I hear Carlisle's voice.

"She's sleeping." Alice answers.

"Carlisle?" My voice is rough from crying. Alice turns around standing and hugging me.

"He has been calling and it kept going off. I hope it's okay I answered." Alice says in my ear. I nod.

"That's fine." She leaves to give me privacy as I sit in the spot she vacated.

"Love I'm so sorry. I know your father meant the world to you." I start crying again as I nod at his words. Charlie did mean the world to me. He was the parent who wanted me. He was there through everything.

"What can I do beautiful?" He asks. "Anything."

I say the first thing I think of. My voice is full of tears as I answer. "Be here. Come here."

He doesn't even hesitate, "I'll be on the next plane."

 **Bittersweet I know. But they'll finally get to meet next chapter.**

 **I love all of you!**

 **Hayley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for them to meet face to face.**

Carlisle stayed on chat with me. He did his best to calm and soothe me while setting up a flight. He asks if he needs a hotel to which I quickly shake my head. I needed him with me.

It's already well after midnight there but he sets up to leave London at 6am. He gives me the flight number and time before he has to go. "I need to pack and hunt down my passport love. It's also a 2 hour drive to the airport. I'll be there in the morning."

I remember his job and ask about it. Carlisle shakes his head. "I'll take care of it. Get some food and rest. I'll see you at 8am."

I pack myself knowing I'll need to get to Forks as soon as possible. Charlie's wife, Sue, has already called. She's doing well considering. She apologizes for not calling herself. I tell her I don't care. Someone told me immediately which is what matters. Leah and Seth are with her and I'm grateful. She shouldn't be alone.

Rose returns with my favorite junk foods and some wonton soup from my favorite place. While I wasn't hungry, I ate some soup to placate Alice and Rose. I tell them when Carlisle will be there. They are both impressed by his dedication to me. I am as well.

He sends me a quick Skype message when he's getting ready to board.

 **Ccullen- Boarding in a minute. I hate knowing why we are meeting but I can't wait to see you. x**

Sleep doesn't come easy. I finally pass out from exhaustion. Alice wakes me in the morning. After a quick shower and a change of clothes we head to the airport. I impatiently wait for his plane to land. When it finally does I feel like I could burp up butterflies. As I watch the people, a flash of blonde hair catches my eye. The minute I see his face, I run leaving Alice behind. He has enough time to drop his bag before I crash into him.

My arms wrap around him and I bury my face into his chest while the emotions of the day hit me. Carlisle holds my head to him with one hand while his other arm wraps around my back. "It's okay love, let it out." His voice sounds tired but soothing. We stand like that for a few minutes while I cry and he holds me. He greets Alice which pulls me out of my bubble. I pull away far enough to see his face.

We had never discussed height and he was definitely tall. He had a good 8 inches to my 5'5" frame. His face looks tired, black circles under his eyes and his hair rumpled. His blue eyes however, are sparkling. He places his hands on my cheeks wiping away tears. His lips press a kiss to my forehead. "C'mon beautiful. Let's get my bag and get you back home."

Alice continues to stand by watching our meeting. She gives me a smile and mouths "He's hot." I laugh and nod while Carlisle looks confused. He decides he's better off not knowing grabbing my hand heading towards luggage claim. His hand is warm and soft. His fingers fit perfectly with mine. As we wait for his luggage, he pulls my hand up ghosting a kiss along my knuckles. Carlisle leans down near my ear whispering "It's so good to finally meet you." With a laugh he adds "and touch you." My face turns red which makes him laugh again.

We gather his bag before heading to the car. Alice drives as I settle in the back next to Carlisle. I lay my head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through my hair the whole drive to the apartment.

It's after 9am when we get back to the apartment. I offer Carlisle some breakfast to which he shakes my head. "Any chance I could get a nap? I couldn't sleep on the plane and I've been up for a while."

Realization fills me. He's been up for well over 24 hours. "Oh God, I didn't even think about that. Yeah, this way." I lead him to my bedroom showing him the apartment as we go. He excuses himself to the restroom to change.

In hopes he'll let me lay with him, I change into some lounge pants and an old t-shirt. I think about this morning. I never felt uncomfortable once. He puts me at ease just being near him. I've never felt like this before and I love it.

Carlisle comes back in wearing sweats and a plain white t-shirt. Nothing is said while we settle into my bed. I lay on my side looking at him. He opens his arms offering to hold me. I curl up in his arms my head on his chest. I feel him press a kiss to my head and soon we are both peacefully sleeping.

I wake up with a jolt a few hours later, tears streaming down my face. Carlisle sits up disoriented. "Bella?" He wraps his arms around me. "Hey it's okay." He gently rocks my shaking form. As I calm down the shaking slows and I hear the things Carlisle has been saying. "Shh...I'm here love...it's alright...I won't leave til you're ready...my sweet girl."

This man is unreal. He dropped everything at no notice for me. He rode in a plane for 9 hours simply because I asked. He makes me feel so cared for. Finally the tears stop and I look at him. His eyes are red with exhaustion but still look at me so sweetly. Up close you can see a bit of his age in his wrinkles around his eyes and the few grays in his hair. Overall he doesn't look his age, good genes no doubt. "You alright beautiful?" I nod. With him I feel stronger.

His eyes dip quickly to my lips and back. "Bella, can I?" His eyes glance at my lips again making his point. I nod wanting nothing more than that comfort. He leans in slowly giving me time to change my mind. I close my eyes as I feel his lips on mine, once then twice. Soft and sweet, his lips are smooth on mine. He doesn't push for more but I do. I wrap my hand around his neck pulling his lips to mine again. His lips caress mine just so. I don't take it too far. I just needed more.

He pulls again leaning his head against mine. "What you do to me my love." I note that he calls me his love but don't ask. There'll be time for that later.

Alice knocks on the door a few minutes later. "Bella, we should leave soon. Sue is expecting us for dinner." I look and see it's closing in on 1pm.

"Okay Alice." I acknowledge.

I look back at Carlisle. "Ready to meet the family?"

 **Next stop Forks.**

 **What did you think of them meeting? Let me know.**

 **Hayley**


	8. Apologies

My dear readers,

I formally apologize for my absence. Shortly after my last upload I began working full time at my job. It was also the start of baseball/softball/tball around here. When you sell ice cream during summer you get insanely busy and exhausted. I simply haven't had the time or energy to update. I have a weekend off coming up which I'm hoping to use to update. Again apologies. I have NOT abandoned my story.

Hayley


End file.
